


Scream

by fallsouthwinter



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Halloween, Haunted Houses, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallsouthwinter/pseuds/fallsouthwinter
Summary: Jyn wants to go to haunted houses. Bodhi does not, especially considering what happened last year. Why would this year be any different?





	Scream

**Author's Note:**

> For Sniperpilot Halloween, Day 4!
> 
> I want to thank everyone on the Rogue One server for their unending support. Without them, none of the fics here would have ever made it onto paper. You all are awesome :)
> 
> A special thanks to evaagna for her beta work!
> 
> Title taken from yet another Misfits song, [Scream](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GHKWwQMsDpY).

“Hello, I have returned!” Jyn announced, the front door crashing open. Bodhi sighed at his book. “Groceries successfully obtained!”

“Wonderful,” Bodhi said woefully, bidding farewell to the silence he had been enjoying while reading his book.

Jyn entered the living room, carrying a flier. “Here.” She dropped it over Bodhi’s book, much to Bodhi’s complete and utter not surprise. “I found this. We should go.”

Sighing, Bodhi picked the flier up and looked it over as Jyn headed back into the kitchen. The phrase Guardian House Haunted Maze in “spooky” font arched over a picture of a house at night covered in spider webs with an address at the bottom. “Jyn, no.”

“What?” Jyn demanded, and something clattered to the kitchen floor. “It looks cool—”

Bodhi dropped the flier and closed his book. “Do you even remember what happened last year? When you punched the actor who jumped out of the wall at you and broke his nose?”

“Are you going to keep bringing that up? That guy was a jerk, anyway, so I doubt I’m the first person to break his nose.”

Bodhi heaved a sigh in utter exasperation. “You mean, am I going to keep bring up the fact that you were banned from a haunted house and, if I may quote the girl dressed as Bloody Mary who escorted us out, not just banned, but banned for all eternity?”

“Whatever, that haunted house was lame.” A cupboard banged shut and Bodhi winced. “Besides, that’s why you should go with me, to keep me from doing that again—”

“I was with you last year and it didn’t help.”

“Well yes, but, you didn’t know I was going to punch anyone. That’ll make this year completely different.”

“Oh really? How so?”

Jyn popped her head out of the kitchen, grinning at Bodhi. “Because I have a plan. Now get in here and help me put away the groceries.”

\-----------------------------

They started out late, because Jyn promised it would be better if they were one of the last groups. Bodhi wasn’t sure he agreed, especially since it had been raining the entire time they were waiting, and now he was cold and mildly wet despite having an umbrella.

Eventually, though, they were admitted through by some blonde haired kid who looked entirely too cheerful to be working at the front of a haunted house.

“Welcome,” the man sitting beside the front door greeted. He was dressed completely in white and had milky blue irises. “I can sense the horrors of the Guardian House beckoning you all. Only those with souls that burn bright can survive the maze.” He opened the door slowly, and it creaked ominously at them. “Are you prepared to test yourselves?”

Just inside the door, another man with ghoulish makeup, bloody spattered clothes, and the largest axe Bodhi had ever seen in his life greeted them. “Welcome mortals,” he said in a complete deadpan, “Keep to the left and watch your step. Did you sign the waiver? Remember that we’re not liable for—”

The door creaked open again and the ghostly guy from outside leaned in. “Baze, don’t you mean the haunted contract?”

Baze grunted and continued. “Did you sign the Devil’s Book? It removes any and all liabilities.”

“Aren’t you going to ask them if they signed it with the blood of the souls who perished—”

Bodhi didn’t catch the rest, as he and Jyn chose that moment to shuffle away into the darkness of the haunted maze.

When they entered the maze, they could hear a few shrieks, and someone in the bowels of the house screaming, _“Please, please! Help me! Don’t leave me here! PLEASE!”_ Bodhi also discovered that Jyn’s “plan” was to push Bodhi in front of her and hold on to his jacket.

After the room with the screaming woman who jumped out from behind a doorway, where Bodhi nearly had to tackle Jyn to keep her from punching anyone, he grappled her into a headlock and set off through the remainder of the haunted house. Jyn, after complaining for a bit about the position, immediately stopped after another actor flailed an arm at them from a hole in a narrow hallway and just wrapped her arms around Bodhi’s waist. Now Bodhi only hoped he didn’t go deaf from Jyn screaming almost directly into his ear.

When they reached the exit door, Bodhi found himself breathing a sigh of relief. He released Jyn, who rubbed at her shoulders and winced.

“You good?” Bodhi asked, opening the door. Jyn nodded.

“Yeah-”

Jyn’s comment was cut off when a chainsaw revved on behind them. Bodhi could practically see everything happen in slow motion: him and Jyn turning, the tallest person he’d ever seen melting out of the shadows, shrieking, wearing a hockey mask and brandishing a chainsaw at them.

“Holy SHIT!” Jyn and Bodhi tried to run out the door at the same time and, in their desperate attempt to flee, Jyn shoulder checked Bodhi, sending him stumbling into the night, his glasses flying off his face as Jyn ran down the alleyway and vanished, the door clicking shut behind them.

Bodhi cursed and felt around the ground, hoping he could find them quickly. “Jyn! JYN! GET BA—dammit. Dammit!”

“Man down!” someone sang out quietly, followed by a short chuckle. Bodhi turned towards the sound of the voice. A few feet away from the back door, someone was leaning against the wall, smoking a cigarette. They flicked their cigarette away, sending it bouncing against the opposing wall of the alley before winking out in a puddle of water. “Everything okay?” “Yeah, no, I lost my glasses and my friend just ran off into the night,” Bodhi complained to the stranger. He didn’t know if he felt better or worse when the guy started laughing.

“I’ll help you look. Did you lose them right outside the door?”

“Yeah. They have black frames and— I can barely see anything right now. You’re just kind of a moving, shifting blur.”

“Okay, just sit tight. Hey, Kay!”

The door to the house opened and what looked like the chainsaw-wielding maniac popped out. “What is it?”

“Guy lost his glasses. Are there anymore people coming through the house?”

“There’s one more group. Judging by the screams, I believe they just reached Tonc’s area.”

“If they get here before we find his glasses, can you stall them?”

“With pleasure,” Kay said, with a tone that managed to be gleeful despite still being flat. It was creepy as hell, if you asked Bodhi.

Bodhi stood there for a few minutes, wondering if Jyn was going to come looking for him, while he listened to the actor scour the ground for his glasses. He could make out the vague outline, and it felt like he had been talking to and watching a ghost. Bodhi wondered if the man would disappear the instant his glasses were found.

As if his thoughts summoned them, the guy announced in triumph, “I found them!” He approached Bodhi, handing the glasses over. He was close enough that Bodhi could make out a few features, but the makeup he was wearing didn’t help Bodhi figure anything out. With the dark rings around his eyes and the white face makeup, he really did look like a ghost to Bodhi’s blurred vision.

Then Bodhi put his glasses on. The man with the sharp jaw, stubble still peeking through his makeup, and warm brown eyes, gave him a concerned look as Bodhi continued to stare.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah!” Bodhi said, voice a little too high pitched, and immediately averted his eyes. “Yeah, yes, fine, my glasses are just a little smudged.” Bodhi pulled his glasses off as he spoke and started cleaning them on the edge of his shirt, hoping he could regain his composure. Or stop staring. “Thanks, er—”

“Cassian.” 

Bodhi glanced up, an odd feeling settling in his chest. “Thanks... Cassian.”

“No problem.” When Bodhi put his glasses back on, Cassian held out his hand. Bodhi hesitated for half a second before reaching out and taking it. “Nice to meet you.”

“Uh, yeah. Nice to meet you, too. Er, I’m Bodhi.” When Cassian smiled after Bodhi offered his name, his eyes lit up like sunshine peeking through clouds. Bodhi had the sudden, almost overpowering urge to pull Cassian closer. He released Cassian’s hand before the thought could overtake him and cleared his throat. “I should… go find my friend. Thanks—thanks again for your help.”

Cassian was still smiling. “Anytime. Have a good one.”

“You, uh, you too.” 

As he headed down the alley in the direction Jyn had bolted, behind him he heard the door to the haunted house open, then a chainsaw revving and Cassian yelling “Jesus _Christ_ , Kay!”

Bodhi slowed to a stop and turned back around. “Hey, Cassian?” He had no idea what he was doing, but if he ended up making a fool out of himself, he never had to come back here.

Cassian looked back, hand still on the door knob. “Yeah?”

“Listen… can I ask you something?”

\-----------------------------

“There you are—where the hell have you been?” Jyn asked as they met at the end of the alley.

“I could ask you the same question, miss shriek-and-run-from-the-chainsaw-man,” Bodhi replied. “You knocked my glasses off.”

“Oh, shit. I’m sorry—”

“Yeah, well…” Bodhi rubbed the back of his neck. “I, uh… one of the actors was outside taking a break and helped me look for them.”

“Okay, cool.” Jyn paused and eyed Bodhi suspiciously. “Why do I feel like there’s more to this story?”

Bodhi took a deep breath. “I kind of got his number? And a date for Friday?”

Jyn’s eyes went almost impossibly wide and she started laughing. “Oh my god Bodhi, that’s fantastic!” She slung an arm around Bodhi’s shoulders. “I swear only you could lose your glasses at a haunted house and come out of the whole thing with a date.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“Not hardly,” Jyn replied easily. “I just wish I could manage that. I take it the guy was hot, then?”

Bodhi felt his face heat. “He was… passable.”

“Oh, okay, then he was super hot. Model hot?”

“Jyn—”

“Come on, tell me all about it over a cup of coffee, your treat.” Jyn grinned at him and practically hauled him down the sidewalk, giving Bodhi no choice but to stumble along. 

\-----------------------------

_Ţ̴H̵͘͡E̶̕ ̶͟F̷̵͡O̷͡҉L͞͡͏̶L҉̸͜Ơ̵͟W̕͜I͞͡N҉̸͝G̸̷̨̢͟ ̷̨͝H̴̡͘A̶L̢͜L̢̨̕͞O̢͘W̶̴͡Ę̷̶̴Ȩ̵̷͜N̷͘͞_

“I can’t believe I got talked into this again,” Bodhi muttered to himself, pushing his glasses up his nose. He was in the middle of the Guardian’s Haunted Maze again, trying to feel his way out of the room. Between the strobe lights and the immense amount of fog, Bodhi could barely see anything. If he lost his glasses in here like he’d lost them outside last year, he’d give them up for dead.

Behind him, footsteps approached quietly. Arms wrapped around his waist and a body pressed up against him.

“Boo,” a voice, unmistakably Cassian’s, murmured softly into his ear, making Bodhi shiver. “Are you enjoying this house of horrors?”

“Some of it,” Bodhi replied, leaning into Cassian’s warmth. “I thought the actors weren’t supposed to touch the patrons?”

“Yes, but...” Cassian pressed closer, “Only one of them is my boyfriend.” A group of voices rang closer, sounding like they were nearing the door to the strobe light room. There was screaming as someone undoubtedly jumped out at them. “Come on.” Cassian grabbed Bodhi’s hand and led him off to the side, pulling him through the black plastic curtains, tugging off his skeleton mask and pressing Bodhi against a wall.

Bodhi sucked in a breath, lacing his and Cassian’s fingers together. “See, when you said you were working the strobe light room,” Bodhi lowered his voice, hearing people enter the room and someone complaining that the light hurt their eyes, “I didn’t realize that was code for booty call.”

Cassian grinned, leaning in closer and pressing a kiss against the corner of Bodhi’s mouth. “No, I don’t have time for one. Besides that, everyone would definitely hear us.”

“Good point.” Bodhi stifled a gasp when Cassian kissed underneath his ear. “Then what? Don’t you have people to scare?”

“I’ll just say I was taking a break. Trust me, most of these people do a lot of the work themselves.” Before Bodhi could say anything else, Cassian raised his head and caught Bodhi’s mouth in a kiss. Bodhi inhaled sharply and melted into it, tugging one of his hands free and wrapping it around the back of Cassian’s neck, pulling him closer.

As they kissed, the people within the haunted house carried on, screaming and laughing, oblivious to Bodhi and Cassian, just as Bodhi and Cassian were now oblivious to them.


End file.
